The Unbroken Heart
by lillyian94
Summary: This story is a example of how life is, this story includes a crime commited just because one girl wanted a guy for prom, then she didnt expect him to be violent so she went to her friend she said no, he killed her. What I am trying to say don't do this!
1. Chapter 1

"Wait a minute,said Katerina as read the book "myterious facts". Katerina is a teenager who likes to express her feelings, she loves to make a big deal out of everything, just to get people in trouble, so she could make her ownself feel better. On her lap, lay her dog who is a Laberdoodle, her name is Ferina, she has black fur with white spots on her back. Katerina goes to a school called Kights high school. She is a senior, she has a best friend, her name is Serella which is just like her twin. She heard a knock at her door, Serella lives with her mom. "Come in said Katerina as she looked at her book, while she walked to her door. "Well look who it is, Yea it is me. So said Serella,do you want to go out for a drink at the bar? Sure. Well I am going to go get changed first, wait whose clothes are you going to wear? Why of course yours, fine just hurry up ok? Fifteen minutes later she came out with a really short dress that was the color of blood with real skinny black high heels, and with black leggings to top it all off. Wow said Katerina as she looked amazed and suprized of what she was wearing. Why that, and you really outdone yourself this time. Because I want to look good for the cute boys. And anyway I don't have a boyfriend, and I really need one for prom and for a personal boyfriend. I just want a boyfriend. First of all you don't need to look like to get a boyfriend, I will help you find... find what? Shhhhh, Katerina answered her phone, "yes who is this she spoke loud. This is your favorite boyfriend. Wait! No this isn't this is that nerd again, stop calling me, Serella said, "hang up the phone you stupid bitch, and she does not want to date you! No one likes your fat ugly stupid self. And when you get done erase her phone number, because if you don't I will beat you up until your bleeding and say I won't. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! Yes I promise I won't bother her anymore. You can hang up now,fine. Ok before anymore interuptions, lets go out to the bar to get a drink. As they walked out the door, they saw another nerd trying to impress them focused on Serella's dress at this time it is Christmas eve, so he didn't look at the ground watch for the ice, so he slipped, then Serella and Katerina started laughing so hard to where they couldn't breathe hardly. Then they arrived at the bar, Serella had her eye on a guy who really would of gave her a wake up. His name was Brad Swanelle, who is a muscle kind of guy. Um hi, said Brad I couldn't help notice your beatiful, so what is your name? My name is Serella, what a beautiful name,but quite unique though. So what brings a girl like you here, well I just wanted a drink and I also wanted a boyfriend to take me to the prom. Well I would say yes, but here is the thing; I already have a girlfriend, she doesn't have to know, so are you a senior yes I am how about you of course, what school do you go to? I go to Knight high school, how about you? I go to Athena high school. Anyway about me and you going out, well I have to talk to my friend first to see what see says ok? Ok. Katerina! She shouted back what, can you come here please. Whats up? well there is this guy who likes me but he has a girlfriend should I? No because first he has a girlfriend already and in my eyes he is a big fat CHEATER. So that is why I say no. Ok. Um Brad I don't think this is going to work out the two of us dating. WHAT! Why? Because you already have a girlfriend. Its because of your best friend isn't it? You know what I am going to kill that fucking bitch for her taking me away from you, she is supposed to agree on everything you say, you know what I agree with her she is my best friend. Where is she? None of your damn fucking buisness bitch. You're the worst guy I've ever met! Oh well, deal with it then I am leaving now come on Katerina. Oh no you don't your coming with me. NOOOO let me go, Serella, run! I can't. Stay there I will get help. Ok. Oh no yu don't grab her. Kill her, sure thing boss. I will take care of my girlfriend. Serella bit his arm, then she ran off, Katerina! Answer me. Over here. OMG, what have I done to you, its ok, you didn't mean it, I...I... what I love you, no don't leave me. Then her eyes closed, why? At that moment, she cried and panicked, so she did CPR, mouth to mouth recisation, then a miracle happened, she came to life omg you came back. Thankyou lord. She rushed her to the hospital asap. They hooked up heart monitors to her, breating masks, blood pressure cuff, IV's. Are you ok? Yes, how about you? Fine. Well guess what? They put him in prison for llife. Yes I'm so glad, and I am going ot make a commiment right now, I will never go out with a guy like ever again, or dress like a slut either. OK. She smiled at Serella, that same day she was released to go home. Did you tell my mom, yep she is on her way to the court house to file a report and a ppo order, Ok. A few years Serella had found another boyfriend this time this one had treated her respectfully. Then a few years they had three children together, then they got married a year later. Katerina had also a husband too and only one child. Thier children had grown up to be cops. They all lived happily together. Let this be a lesson to you children and teenagers especially girls never msitreat guys and girls never mistreat guys.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute,said Katerina as read the book "myterious facts". Katerina is a teenager who likes to express her feelings, she loves to make a big deal out of everything, just to get people in trouble, so she could make her ownself feel better. On her lap, lay her dog who is a Laberdoodle, her name is Ferina, she has black fur with white spots on her back. Katerina goes to a school called Kights high school. She is a senior, she has a best friend, her name is Serella which is just like her twin. She heard a knock at her door, Serella lives with her mom. "Come in said Katerina as she looked at her book, while she walked to her door. "Well look who it is, Yea it is me. So said Serella,do you want to go out for a drink at the bar? Sure. Well I am going to go get changed first, wait whose clothes are you going to wear? Why of course yours, fine just hurry up ok? Fifteen minutes later she came out with a really short dress that was the color of blood with real skinny black high heels, and with black leggings to top it all off. Wow said Katerina as she looked amazed and suprized of what she was wearing. Why that, and you really outdone yourself this time. Because I want to look good for the cute boys. And anyway I don't have a boyfriend, and I really need one for prom and for a personal boyfriend. I just want a boyfriend. First of all you don't need to look like to get a boyfriend, I will help you find... find what? Shhhhh, Katerina answered her phone, "yes who is this she spoke loud. This is your favorite boyfriend. Wait! No this isn't this is that nerd again, stop calling me, Serella said, "hang up the phone you stupid bitch, and she does not want to date you! No one likes your fat ugly stupid self. And when you get done erase her phone number, because if you don't I will beat you up until your bleeding and say I won't. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! Yes I promise I won't bother her anymore. You can hang up now,fine. Ok before anymore interuptions, lets go out to the bar to get a drink. As they walked out the door, they saw another nerd trying to impress them focused on Serella's dress at this time it is Christmas eve, so he didn't look at the ground watch for the ice, so he slipped, then Serella and Katerina started laughing so hard to where they couldn't breathe hardly. Then they arrived at the bar, Serella had her eye on a guy who really would of gave her a wake up. His name was Brad Swanelle, who is a muscle kind of guy. Um hi, said Brad I couldn't help notice your beatiful, so what is your name? My name is Serella, what a beautiful name,but quite unique though. So what brings a girl like you here, well I just wanted a drink and I also wanted a boyfriend to take me to the prom. Well I would say yes, but here is the thing; I already have a girlfriend, she doesn't have to know, so are you a senior yes I am how about you of course, what school do you go to? I go to Knight high school, how about you? I go to Athena high school. Anyway about me and you going out, well I have to talk to my friend first to see what see says ok? Ok. Katerina! She shouted back what, can you come here please. Whats up? well there is this guy who likes me but he has a girlfriend should I? No because first he has a girlfriend already and in my eyes he is a big fat CHEATER. So that is why I say no. Ok. Um Brad I don't think this is going to work out the two of us dating. WHAT! Why? Because you already have a girlfriend. Its because of your best friend isn't it? You know what I am going to kill that fucking bitch for her taking me away from you, she is supposed to agree on everything you say, you know what I agree with her she is my best friend. Where is she? None of your damn fucking buisness bitch. You're the worst guy I've ever met! Oh well, deal with it then I am leaving now come on Katerina. Oh no you don't your coming with me. NOOOO let me go, Serella, run! I can't. Stay there I will get help. Ok. Oh no yu don't grab her. Kill her, sure thing boss. I will take care of my girlfriend. Serella bit his arm, then she ran off, Katerina! Answer me. Over here. OMG, what have I done to you, its ok, you didn't mean it, I...I... what I love you, no don't leave me. Then her eyes closed, why? At that moment, she cried and panicked, so she did CPR, mouth to mouth recisation, then a miracle happened, she came to life omg you came back. Thankyou lord. She rushed her to the hospital asap. They hooked up heart monitors to her, breating masks, blood pressure cuff, IV's. Are you ok? Yes, how about you? Fine. Well guess what? They put him in prison for llife. Yes I'm so glad, and I am going ot make a commiment right now, I will never go out with a guy like ever again, or dress like a slut either. OK. She smiled at Serella, that same day she was released to go home. Did you tell my mom, yep she is on her way to the court house to file a report and a ppo order, Ok. A few years Serella had found another boyfriend this time this one had treated her respectfully. Then a few years they had three children together, then they got married a year later. Katerina had also a husband too and only one child. Thier children had grown up to be cops. They all lived happily together. Let this be a lesson to you children and teenagers especially girls never msitreat guys and girls never mistreat guys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait a minute,said Katerina as read the book "myterious facts". Katerina is a teenager who likes to express her feelings, she loves to make a big deal out of everything, just to get people in trouble, so she could make her ownself feel better. On her lap, lay her dog who is a Laberdoodle, her name is Ferina, she has black fur with white spots on her back. Katerina goes to a school called Kights high school. She is a senior, she has a best friend, her name is Serella which is just like her twin. She heard a knock at her door, Serella lives with her mom. "Come in said Katerina as she looked at her book, while she walked to her door. "Well look who it is, Yea it is me. So said Serella,do you want to go out for a drink at the bar? Sure. Well I am going to go get changed first, wait whose clothes are you going to wear? Why of course yours, fine just hurry up ok? Fifteen minutes later she came out with a really short dress that was the color of blood with real skinny black high heels, and with black leggings to top it all off. Wow said Katerina as she looked amazed and suprized of what she was wearing. Why that, and you really outdone yourself this time. Because I want to look good for the cute boys. And anyway I don't have a boyfriend, and I really need one for prom and for a personal boyfriend. I just want a boyfriend. First of all you don't need to look like to get a boyfriend, I will help you find... find what? Shhhhh, Katerina answered her phone, "yes who is this she spoke loud. This is your favorite boyfriend. Wait! No this isn't this is that nerd again, stop calling me, Serella said, "hang up the phone you stupid bitch, and she does not want to date you! No one likes your fat ugly stupid self. And when you get done erase her phone number, because if you don't I will beat you up until your bleeding and say I won't. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! Yes I promise I won't bother her anymore. You can hang up now,fine. Ok before anymore interuptions, lets go out to the bar to get a drink. As they walked out the door, they saw another nerd trying to impress them focused on Serella's dress at this time it is Christmas eve, so he didn't look at the ground watch for the ice, so he slipped, then Serella and Katerina started laughing so hard to where they couldn't breathe hardly. Then they arrived at the bar, Serella had her eye on a guy who really would of gave her a wake up. His name was Brad Swanelle, who is a muscle kind of guy. Um hi, said Brad I couldn't help notice your beatiful, so what is your name? My name is Serella, what a beautiful name,but quite unique though. So what brings a girl like you here, well I just wanted a drink and I also wanted a boyfriend to take me to the prom. Well I would say yes, but here is the thing; I already have a girlfriend, she doesn't have to know, so are you a senior yes I am how about you of course, what school do you go to? I go to Knight high school, how about you? I go to Athena high school. Anyway about me and you going out, well I have to talk to my friend first to see what see says ok? Ok. Katerina! She shouted back what, can you come here please. Whats up? well there is this guy who likes me but he has a girlfriend should I? No because first he has a girlfriend already and in my eyes he is a big fat CHEATER. So that is why I say no. Ok. Um Brad I don't think this is going to work out the two of us dating. WHAT! Why? Because you already have a girlfriend. Its because of your best friend isn't it? You know what I am going to kill that fucking bitch for her taking me away from you, she is supposed to agree on everything you say, you know what I agree with her she is my best friend. Where is she? None of your damn fucking buisness bitch. You're the worst guy I've ever met! Oh well, deal with it then I am leaving now come on Katerina. Oh no you don't your coming with me. NOOOO let me go, Serella, run! I can't. Stay there I will get help. Ok. Oh no yu don't grab her. Kill her, sure thing boss. I will take care of my girlfriend. Serella bit his arm, then she ran off, Katerina! Answer me. Over here. OMG, what have I done to you, its ok, you didn't mean it, I...I... what I love you, no don't leave me. Then her eyes closed, why? At that moment, she cried and panicked, so she did CPR, mouth to mouth recisation, then a miracle happened, she came to life omg you came back. Thankyou lord. She rushed her to the hospital asap. They hooked up heart monitors to her, breating masks, blood pressure cuff, IV's. Are you ok? Yes, how about you? Fine. Well guess what? They put him in prison for llife. Yes I'm so glad, and I am going ot make a commiment right now, I will never go out with a guy like ever again, or dress like a slut either. OK. She smiled at Serella, that same day she was released to go home. Did you tell my mom, yep she is on her way to the court house to file a report and a ppo order, Ok. A few years Serella had found another boyfriend this time this one had treated her respectfully. Then a few years they had three children together, then they got married a year later. Katerina had also a husband too and only one child. Thier children had grown up to be cops. They all lived happily together. Let this be a lesson to you children and teenagers especially girls never msitreat guys and girls never mistreat guys.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute,said Katerina as read the book "myterious facts". Katerina is a teenager who likes to express her feelings, she loves to make a big deal out of everything, just to get people in trouble, so she could make her ownself feel better. On her lap, lay her dog who is a Laberdoodle, her name is Ferina, she has black fur with white spots on her back. Katerina goes to a school called Kights high school. She is a senior, she has a best friend, her name is Serella which is just like her twin. She heard a knock at her door, Serella lives with her mom. "Come in said Katerina as she looked at her book, while she walked to her door. "Well look who it is, Yea it is me. So said Serella,do you want to go out for a drink at the bar? Sure. Well I am going to go get changed first, wait whose clothes are you going to wear? Why of course yours, fine just hurry up ok? Fifteen minutes later she came out with a really short dress that was the color of blood with real skinny black high heels, and with black leggings to top it all off. Wow said Katerina as she looked amazed and suprized of what she was wearing. Why that, and you really outdone yourself this time. Because I want to look good for the cute boys. And anyway I don't have a boyfriend, and I really need one for prom and for a personal boyfriend. I just want a boyfriend. First of all you don't need to look like to get a boyfriend, I will help you find... find what? Shhhhh, Katerina answered her phone, "yes who is this she spoke loud. This is your favorite boyfriend. Wait! No this isn't this is that nerd again, stop calling me, Serella said, "hang up the phone you stupid bitch, and she does not want to date you! No one likes your fat ugly stupid self. And when you get done erase her phone number, because if you don't I will beat you up until your bleeding and say I won't. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! Yes I promise I won't bother her anymore. You can hang up now,fine. Ok before anymore interuptions, lets go out to the bar to get a drink. As they walked out the door, they saw another nerd trying to impress them focused on Serella's dress at this time it is Christmas eve, so he didn't look at the ground watch for the ice, so he slipped, then Serella and Katerina started laughing so hard to where they couldn't breathe hardly. Then they arrived at the bar, Serella had her eye on a guy who really would of gave her a wake up. His name was Brad Swanelle, who is a muscle kind of guy. Um hi, said Brad I couldn't help notice your beatiful, so what is your name? My name is Serella, what a beautiful name,but quite unique though. So what brings a girl like you here, well I just wanted a drink and I also wanted a boyfriend to take me to the prom. Well I would say yes, but here is the thing; I already have a girlfriend, she doesn't have to know, so are you a senior yes I am how about you of course, what school do you go to? I go to Knight high school, how about you? I go to Athena high school. Anyway about me and you going out, well I have to talk to my friend first to see what see says ok? Ok. Katerina! She shouted back what, can you come here please. Whats up? well there is this guy who likes me but he has a girlfriend should I? No because first he has a girlfriend already and in my eyes he is a big fat CHEATER. So that is why I say no. Ok. Um Brad I don't think this is going to work out the two of us dating. WHAT! Why? Because you already have a girlfriend. Its because of your best friend isn't it? You know what I am going to kill that fucking bitch for her taking me away from you, she is supposed to agree on everything you say, you know what I agree with her she is my best friend. Where is she? None of your damn fucking buisness bitch. You're the worst guy I've ever met! Oh well, deal with it then I am leaving now come on Katerina. Oh no you don't your coming with me. NOOOO let me go, Serella, run! I can't. Stay there I will get help. Ok. Oh no yu don't grab her. Kill her, sure thing boss. I will take care of my girlfriend. Serella bit his arm, then she ran off, Katerina! Answer me. Over here. OMG, what have I done to you, its ok, you didn't mean it, I...I... what I love you, no don't leave me. Then her eyes closed, why? At that moment, she cried and panicked, so she did CPR, mouth to mouth recisation, then a miracle happened, she came to life omg you came back. Thankyou lord. She rushed her to the hospital asap. They hooked up heart monitors to her, breating masks, blood pressure cuff, IV's. Are you ok? Yes, how about you? Fine. Well guess what? They put him in prison for llife. Yes I'm so glad, and I am going ot make a commiment right now, I will never go out with a guy like ever again, or dress like a slut either. OK. She smiled at Serella, that same day she was released to go home. Did you tell my mom, yep she is on her way to the court house to file a report and a ppo order, Ok. A few years Serella had found another boyfriend this time this one had treated her respectfully. Then a few years they had three children together, then they got married a year later. Katerina had also a husband too and only one child. Thier children had grown up to be cops. They all lived happily together. Let this be a lesson to you children and teenagers especially girls never msitreat guys and girls never mistreat guys.


End file.
